Slayers tras las cámaras
by blossom-inverse
Summary: ¿Nadie se ha preguntado nunca?: ¿qué pasaría si los Slayers furan unos actores?. Averiguazlo leyendo el fic!


Slayers,  
  
detrás de las cámaras  
  
Comienza un nuevo día, en la Toei todos se preparan para dieciséis intensas horas de rodaje. Son las diez de la mañana y ya comienza a llegar el equipo, los maquilladores, el director, el productor, y por la puerta entra una de las estrellas. 

Amelia: ¡Hi! ¿que hay, gente? 

Un cámara: ¡Guau! Parece que hoy no habrá heridos, viene de buen humor.- 

Amelia que al pasar por su lado le suelta una colleja: Cállate Fredy nadie te pidió opinión 

El Director: ¡Amelia, qué bien que hayas llegado! Pero oye, cámbiate y ponte el uniforme de justiciera, ¿va? ¬¬ 

Amelia exasperada: ¡Odio ese puto disfraz cursi! No podrían cambiar el rosa por el negro - sugiere en un plan muuuuuy calenturiento. 

El dire que consigue despegarse de ella: Amelia por favor no digas tonterías - - de verdad hay que ver que tonta te pones a veces. 

Lina: Hola a todos, a ver no me gusta ese decorado, me falta maquillaje y quiero un descafeinado de máquina ¡YA!. Si alguien me necesita estaré en mi, an mi. ¡Bah, como se llame! Amelia, lo más natural del mundo: ¿Camerino?   
  
Una vez están todos reunidos a punto de comenzar el rodaje entra Xellos con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja y anuncia a voces: 

Xellos todo feliz: ¡Hey! Atención por favor. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Me han llamado de Bollymwood Para interpretar un papel en la Tragicomedia de Calisto y Melibea!!!!!! 

Todos: ¿? 

Xellos: ¿A qué vienen esas caras? 

Amelia, que algo frustrada le suelta un bofetón: ¡¿Cómo puedes tener ese careto de idiota contento?! ¡¡¡¡¿No sabes que La Celestina es uno de los mayores dramones de la historia?!!!! Xellos: Eh. me voy a cambiar.  
  
  
  
Director: A ver, Lina, no, colócate más a la derecha, venga vamos, que si lo hacemos bien acabamos hoy la serie. 

Productor en un susurro: chit, jefe, aún nos queda Slayers Try. 

Director: ah, ¿pero eso existe? ^^ 

Productor: ¬¬ 

Gourry: jefe, el café de la máquina se ha acabado, yo que usted pediría que recargaran la máquina ^_^ 

Director desesperado: ¡¿TÚ QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! DEBERÍAS ESTAR DENTRO DEL CRISTAL!!!!!!!!!!. 

Gourry acojonado: es que, jefe, hacía mucho calor, y además me estaba aburriendo, y como a lo mejor me dormía tuve la inteligente idea de tomar algo de cafeína. 

El Director le parte la cara y le apunta con el dedo: Tú, vete ahora mismo al cristal 

Gourry: vale jefe, pero no vuelva a tocar mi perfecto rostro podría salirme algún grano si me cae una pequeña mota de polvo, y, además. 

Dire: LÁRGATE YA  
  
  
  
El final de Fibrizzo, Toma1 (con Gourry ya en el cristal) 

Fibrizzo: Tú no eres Lina Inverse, ¿Quién eres? 

Lina: Soy más negro que la oscuridad, más profundo que la noche aquella que crea el caos, ¡Oh Diosa de la pesadilla eterna! 

Fibrizzo: No puede ser. 

Lina: Tú que buscas destrucción, será saciado tu des, tu des, je, je..JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Lina tirada en el suelo pataleando. 

Director: CORTEEEEEEEEEEEN. Pero Lina qué ¿demonios te pasa? 

Lina con lágrimas en los ojos intentando levantarse: jajaja, lo, lo siento jefe, pero es que me ha dado la risa al ver la cara de idiota de Fibri. 

Dire: REPETIMOS  
  
El final de Fibrizzo Toma 204  
  
Fibrizzo: Tú no eres Lina Inverse, ¿Quién eres tú? 

Lina: Más negro que la oscuridad, más profundo que la noche aquella que crea el caos, ¡Oh Diosa de la pesadilla eterna! 

Fibrizzo: No es posible 

Lina: Tú que buscas destrucción verás saciado tu deseo 

Fibrizzo: ¡No! Tú también eres un mazoku, ¿recuerdas? 

Lina lanza el Giga Slave contra Fibrizzo y éste "se consume" 

Dire: CORTEEEEEEEEN. Prefecto, a maquetación y efectos especiales.  
  
  
  
Dire todo feliz: Bien chicos, ahora viene la escena que todos estábamos esperando: El beso de los protagonistas. A todo esto, ¿donde están esos dos?  
  
  
  
Lina intenta hablar entre besos: Gou, Gourry, oye, ¿no crees que nos estarán buscando?, hay que terminar de rodar. 

Gourry: ¡Bah! si nos dicen algo decimos que estábamos... 

El Dire que aparece por detrás: ¿Qué estáis haciendo los dos aquí? 

La pareja: ¡ENSALLAR! 

El Dire: muy bien, ahora tenéis que hacerlo delante de las cámaras.^_^ 

La pareja: ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE? 

El Dire: pues eso que viene la escena del beso. 

La pareja: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, bueno. 

Director: y Lina no olvides partirle la cara después, ¿recuerdas el guión? 

Lina ¿toda feliz? : ¡Vale!  
  
El regreso de Lina, Toma 58  
  
Lina: La persona que antes habitaba este cuerpo ya no está, regresará conmigo al caos. Se arriesgó para salvar la vida de este hombre. 

Gourry: Puede que no lo halla entendido del todo pero si eso significa que ya no volverá: Anúlalo, ¡hazla volver! 

La diosa de la pesadilla eterna se dirige hacia el caos y Gourry sale detrás de ella y justo cuando la va a alcanzar. 

Zelgadiss: ¡Hey troupe!, ya terminé de maquillarme, ¿cuándo salgo? 

Director: CORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEN. ¿Cómo te metes en un momento así? Además, ya deberías estar dentro. ¿Y cómo terminas ahora?, ¡Son las cinco de la tarde! 

Zelgadiss: ya sé la hora, pero eso de colocar las piedrecitas por todo el cuerpo es algo que lleva su tiempo.

Amelia que en ese momento aparece por detrás pregunta curiosa: ¿Por TODO el cuerpo, Zel? -Zelgadiss insinuante le guiña un ojo: ¿quieres comprobarlo? Amelia: cuando quieras, mis padres están de viaje. 

Director en la inopia: Por favor que alguien me saque de este manicomio, no me lo merezco, VOSOTROS DOS, A ESCENA AHORA MISMO. 

Zelgadiss: Vale, pero relájate vivirás más. - De vete tú a saber donde sale Bart Simpson 

Bart: Oye tú, chico de piedra, esa frase es mía, multiplícate por cero, tío. 

Todos los allí presentes: O.o¿?  
  
  
  
El regreso de Lina, Toma 169  
  
Lina: La persona que antes habitaba este cuerpo ya no está, regresará conmigo al caos. Se arriesgó para salvar la vida de este hombre. 

Gourry: Puede que no lo halla entendido del todo pero si eso significa que ya no volverá: Anúlalo, ¡házla volver! La diosa de la pesadilla eterna se dirige hacia el caos y Gourry sale detrás de ella y justo cuando la alcanza ella desaparece, pero al momento aparece. 

Lina muy dulcemente: Gourry. 

Gourry en el mismo tono: Lina. 

Ambos se abrazan y se besan, todo comienza como un suave beso, pero todo acaba con ellos dos tirados en las cajas que hacen de rocas flotantes. 

Director desquiciado: BASTA YA!!!!!!!!!!! Por dios, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿es que no podéis hacer una toma decente, por una vez en la vida?!!!!! 

Lina intentando levantarse: Si jefe, pero surgió esto y nada. ¿Y si lo ponemos como tomas falsas?

Director: Lina, has tenido una idea brillante, como siempre. 

Lina: no la idea ha sido de Gourry, como siempre. 

El Dire: Menos mal que era la lista del grupo ¬_¬  
  
Director: Vaaaaaaaaaale. El regreso de Lina Toma 596. Luces, cámara y Acción.  
  
Lina: La persona que antes habitaba este cuerpo ya no está, regresará conmigo al caos. Se arriesgó para salvar la vida de este hombre. 

Gourry: Puede que no lo halla entendido del todo pero si eso significa que ya no volverá: Anúlalo, ¡házla volver! La diosa de la pesadilla eterna se dirige hacia el caos y Gourry sale detrás de ella y justo cuando la alcanza ella desaparece, pero al momento aparece Lina. 

Lina muy dulcemente: Gourry. 

Gourry en el mismo tono: Lina. Ambos se abrazan y se besan. Mientras sus amigos los dan por muertos. 

Amelia: Lina, Gourry.. Todos. no es justo 

De repente Sylphiel se levanta y sale corriendo hasta llegar a lo que antes pudo ser un arco (realmente es una grúa, pero los efectos especiales.). Y poco a poco va apareciendo la imagen de la pareja abrazados tiernamente(lo que yo decía, los ordenadores hacen milagros) Lina se despierta y al encontrarse abrazada a Gourry, primero reprime las ganas de besarle y luego le pega un puñetazo en la cara, que menos mal que abajo había colchonetas, porque si no se hubiera pegado una. Lina y Gourry empiezan a discutir mientras a los amigos se les queda cara de póker, y Xellos desde un rincón habla. 

Xellos: Hay que ver madre, qué caprichosa eres a veces. 

Dire: CORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN. Sí! Por fin hemos sacado la escena. Por cierto, Lina, no tenías que pegarle de verdad, tú sólo mueves la mano y él la cabeza a la vez, ¿entiendes? 

Lina: Y lo dices ahora, haber avisado antes. 

Productor: creo que hay que repetirla, porque esos dos ya estaban en el arco, esto no encaja muy bien. 

El Dire: ¡Bah! Los efectos especiales lo arreglan todo.  
  
  
  
La escena final, se marchan todos juntos Toma 1253 Luces cámara acción.  
  
Lina: bueno, Gourry, vamos a buscar una espada para ti. 

Gourry: ¿Eh? ¿de verdad?

Lina: ¡Claro! 

Xellos: ¡Hola! ¿Interrumpo algo? Lina, No, nada, ¿Qué quieres? 

Xellos: Venía a devolverte esto, pero si no la quieres me la llevo.

Gourry: ¡Es mi espada! Dónde estaba?

Xellos: Eso es un secreto. Y con la mismas desaparece. 

Lina: Bueno, vámonos.

Gourry: ¿Qué haremos? 

Lina: No lo sé, solo que mientras estemos juntos, nada malo puede ocurrirnos. ¡Vamos a comer algo!. 

Amelia: ¡¡¡Esperadnos!!! 

Sylphiel: Yo también voy con vosotros.

Zelgadiss ¡Qué raro! 

Dire: RÁPIDO CONGELAD LA IMÁGEN Y. CORTEEEEEEEEEEN. Chicos, chicas, tengo una gran noticia: POR FIN HEMOS ACABADO SLAYERS NEXT. 

Lina: Gracias a Dios, ya estaba harta de usar este maldito corsé para aplastarme las tetas. 

El equipo de rodaje: ¿No está plana realmente? 

Lina: claro que no, ¡yo estoy muy orgullosa de mi talla cien! 

Todos: O.O ¡GUAU! 

Productor: Por cierto, también hay que rodar Lost Universe, el guión aún tardará un par de meses, pero el reparto lo doy ya: Amelia, tú tíñete de rubio chillón. Sylphiel, ponte eztensiones, tíñete de turquesa y córtate las puntas. Y tú Gourry. Córtate el pelo por la nuca y tíñetelo de marrón claro, ¿Gourry?- mira a todas partes buscándole Gritos de terror al fondo producidos por 

Gourry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Lina me has dejado marca en el carrillo izquierdo. Ah no, que es maquillaje, ¡Qué susto! 

Lina se acerca por detrás a Gourry y le dice: Nada que no arregle un poco de agua ^_^ Vamos a mi casa a continuar donde lo dejamos ¿no? 

Gourry: Venga va. 

Los dos tortolitos salen agarrados del estudio de grabación con un mal intencionado: ¡Hasta el año que viene! 

Amelia: Tú, Zel, ¿Qué querías que comprobara en mi casa? 

Zelgadiss: ¿Aún te pica la curiosidad? Vale, pero prométeme que me ayudas a quitarme toda esta pintura.

Amelia: Hecho, pero antes me quito esta asquerosidad cursi, Prefiero mi vestido negro. 

Director, no, si al final todos se lían menos yo, que sigo soltero. 

Maquilladora: Oiga jefe, ¿me acompaña a casa? 

Director: ¡no pienso subirte el sueldo!, además eso no va por mi cuenta, es asunto del productor. La maquilladora se enfada y le parte la cara. 

Zelgadiss pasa por delante diciendo: Yo si entiendo por qué nunca tendrá novia. JAJAJAJAJA 

Director: Ahora entiendo por qué Amelia sólo es amable con Zelgadiss, Madre mía que panda de locos, deberían estar todos encerrados. 

Lina de fondo: ¡Fire Ball! 

Y vemos al Dire to quemao y hecho una bazofia: Menos mal que tienen que adaptar el siguiente guión y tendré vacaciones. ya nada tiene que salirme mal. Ufff CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH el estudio se viene abajo. Director en algún lugar bajo de los escombros: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Fin


End file.
